Cell-based radio frequency (RF) communication systems are well-known in the art. In such systems, a cell typically comprises a limited coverage area throughout which communications are provided using predetermined RF carrier frequencies. An overall coverage area comprising all of the limited coverage areas is created by strategically locating a plurality of cells adjacent one another. By networking operations of the plurality of cells through a central network controller, seamless communications are provided throughout the overall coverage area. With such a configuration, it is inevitable, and often desired, that there will be areas of overlapping coverage area between adjacent or nearly adjacent cells. In such an overlap area, communications can be achieved using the RF carrier frequencies of any of the cells contributing to the overlap area.
In order to maintain even coverage throughout the overall coverage area, the RF carrier frequencies, and their respective transmit powers, within each cell must be carefully selected so as not to interfere with communications in overlapping cells. This problem is made even more difficult when the effects of topographical limitations (e.g., the terrain and structures within the overall coverage area) are factored into the determination of cell placement. Currently, system design is typically determined using a two step process: extensive simulations followed by exhaustive field measurements. That is, computer programs are used to simulate the expected interactions between cells given baseline assumptions about cell placement, frequency usage, transmit power levels and a variety of other factors. When acceptable results are predicted through simulation, empirical measurements are made in the actual system, set up in accordance with the simulation. The empirical measurements assist the system designers in determining the sufficiency of coverage of the system. If necessary, the simulation is revised based on the empirical measurements, and the whole process is continuously iterated until satisfactory results are achieved.
While the above-described method for system design works, it is expensive both in terms of cost and time. Furthermore, with the advent of so-called micro-cells systems, an area previously provided RF coverage by a single cell may now be provided coverage with dozens of cells. This multiplication of cells greatly increases the complexity, and therefore the cost and time spent, in determining a satisfactory system design. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide equipment for use in an RF communication system capable of automatically facilitating satisfactory system configuration.